


Please Forgive Me

by HolmesC1165



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Content, anniversary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesC1165/pseuds/HolmesC1165
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Dean and Castiel have been married for one year and Dean forgets their anniversary. He tries to make it up to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Forgive Me

"Did you get anything for Cas yet?" Asked Sam as he bent over to take his shot at the eight ball. 

"What for?" Replied Dean, taking a sip from his beer. Sam missed and the ball rolled to the other end of the table. 

"Did you forget about tomorrow?" 

"Tomor- shit, anniversary!" Dean said as he hit the eight ball and sunk it in the side pocket. 

"I'll take that as a no," laughed Sam. "It's too late to get him anything but you could always do something for him." 

"Like what?" Asked Dean as he racked the balls back up at the end of the table. 

"Help clean your house or make him dinner or take him out some where."

"Maybe, what time is it?" Asked Dean, craning his neck to try and see the clock on the far wall of the bar. 

p

"Eleven," replied Sam as he shot the cue ball down the table at the four. 

"Fuck, I told Cas I would be home an hour ago, sorry Sammy but I gotta go. See you later!" Said Dean as he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door of the bar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean and Castiel have been married for a year and Dean forgot their anniversary. Not to mention that he was late coming home for the tenth time in a row. Dean runs his own auto repair shop with his brother, Sam and Castiel is a house husband (wife). They lived in a nice small house, in a small neighbourhood, in Lawrence, Kansas, where Dean grew up. Castiel bought Dean new tools and a new watch for their anniversary, he wanted to spend the night with Dean but he was in bed and falling asleep alone. The last thing he heard was Dean's car, a 67' Chevy Impala, pull into the drive way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean unlocked the front door and ran quietly up the stairs to find Castiel asleep with the covers pulled up to his waist. Dean sighed, pulling his clothes off down to his boxers and crawled into bed. He pulled the covers up to Castiel's shoulders and whispered sorry before he fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~  
Castiel woke to the sun in his eyes from the open window. He rolled over and found that the bed was empty, he sighed and looked at the clock. It read five after ten, (Dean is most likely at Bobby's or the shop and forgot about today) he frowned to himself. He was going to back to sleep when he heard swearing coming from downstairs. 

"Fuck!" Said Dean as he tried to fold a pair of Castiel's jeans. He had no idea how to fold anything, he grew up with his dad so he didn't know how to do most house chores. He sighed, putting the basket of clean laundry at the bottom of the stairs and decided to vacuum the living room, dinning room and the bedroom. He planned to fold the clothes last because they were being difficult. 

Castiel got out of bed, used the washroom and walked down the stairs in his pajama pants to find Dean vacuuming. Castiel couldn't help but laugh at the tall, awkward man that was trying to clean a house for the first time. 

"What are you trying to do?" Laughed Castiel as he stepped over the basket of laundry. "You never try to clean the house." He continued as he bent down and turned the vacuum off. 

"I planned on cleaning the house before you woke up," said Dean as he looked down at the floor, blushing. "Oh, happy anniversary Cas!" Said Dean, pulling Castiel into a hug. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's neck before he pulled away. 

"I have something for you!" Said Castiel, eagerly as he ran to the small hall way closet and grabbed a heavy looking box. He came back to a confused looking Dean, who was still holding the vacuum. Castiel took the vacuum from him and walked over to the couch. 

"Here," said Castiel, handing the box over to Dean. He stared at the box, he was upset that he didn't get Castiel anything to open. "Open it," said Castiel, he wanted to see the surprise on Dean's face. Dean smiled at the smaller man before he open the box. His eyes widened at the new tools sitting inside, he looked over at Castiel who was smiling at him. 

"Thank you, I needed new tools." Said Dean as he moved the box so he could hug Castiel. "Um, I didn't get you anything, sorry but I planned something for tonight." Said Dean, looking down at his husband. Castiel smiled and pulled him down into a kiss, the kiss deepened as Dean pushed Castiel down on the couch and laid on top of him. Castiel slipped his hands under Dean's shirt but he pulled away and Castiel followed him. 

"What, is something wrong?" Asked Castiel, taking Dean's hand. 

"No, I just want to save this for tonight." Said Dean, smiling at Castiel. Dean got up and started to vacuum again and Castiel went into the kitchen, which was sparkling clean. Castiel gasped at the good job Dean had done, smiled and put the kettle on. He pulled down two mugs from the shelf, he put a tea bag in one and a spoon of coffee in the other. 

Castiel poured the water into both mugs when the kettle boiled. He put a spoon of sugar and a bit of milk in his tea and left Dean's coffee black. He grabbed a tray from the cabinet below the counter, he put both mugs and some cookies on it and carried it out to the living room. Dean was putting the vacuum away, when he seen Castiel carrying the tray over to the couch. Dean sat on the couch with his arm around Castiel as they drank, ate cookies and watched tv. After they were finished, Dean took the tray out to the kitchen. Castiel followed him, 

"What time is it?" Asked Dean, looking at Castiel behind him. 

"Three, you need a new watch." Said Castiel as he looked through the fridge for something for dinner. 

"I know and you're not making dinner tonight," said Dean, closing the door and putting an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "What you are going to do is go up stairs and get ready to go."

"Go where?" Asked Castiel as Dean pushed him to the stairs to their bedroom. 

"It's a surprise!" Dean replied. Castiel walked up the stairs and turned the shower on. Ten minutes later, Castiel got out of the shower. He could hear music playing down stairs, he walked to the bedroom and got dressed. Dean stood at the bottom of the stairs in a light grey suit, waiting for Castiel. Castiel smiled at the sight of Dean in a suit, also that his favourite song was playing and that Dean was waiting for him. The song was "Can't help falling in love" by Elvis Presley. Dean and Castiel  
danced to the song at their wedding; he wore a dark blue suit. Dean put his hand out for Castiel to take it, he did and they danced until the record finished. Dean let go of Castiel and walked over to the record player, he took the record off and put it away.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Dean, taking Castiel's hand and leading them to the front door. Castiel nodded as Dean handed him his coat and put his own on.  
They got into the impala; Dean drove with the radio off because he liked to listen to Castiel hum. He was humming Elvis; they drove for another hour before they pulled into Clinton state park. Castiel looked over at Dean, he tilted his head in confusion. Dean smiled, he loved when Castiel did that. He got out of the car and walked over to open Castiel's door.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
They walked around the park for a couple of hours; holding hands and stealing kisses from each other until they found the impala again. 

"What do ya want for dinner, Cas?" Asked Dean, pulling out of the parking lot. 

"Can we go to that small diner down the street from our house?" Asked Castiel as he looked at Dean with his big, round and beautiful blue eyes. 

"Sure!" Answered Dean; he loved that diner too. They pulled into the parking lot of the diner an hour later, they sat in a booth in the front window. Castiel ordered a hamburger and a vanilla milkshake and Dean ordered a bacon cheese burger and a chocolate milkshake. They talked as they ate, Castiel telling Dean about a new book he wanted to read and Dean telling Castiel about Sam's plan on proposing to Jess. After they were done Dean ordered a slice of apple pie for himself and Castiel. 

"Happy anniversary Cas," said Dean, pushing Castiel's slice to him. " I love you."

"I love you too, Dean." Said Castiel, blushing and cutting into his pie. 

They finished and walked out to the impala and drove home.  
~~~~~~  
Dean couldn't wait till they were all the way into the house. He grabbed Castiel and pushed him against the wall in the hallway. He smiled and captured Castiel's lips with his own. Castiel licked at Dean's bottom lip, Dean open his mouth and greeted his lovers tongue with his own. Dean reached down, grabbed Castiel's legs and lifted him up. He carried him up the stairs and into their bedroom, while he continued to kiss Castiel. He laid him down on the bed and started to take his jacket and tie off before going back to Castiel. Castiel got up, took his coat and jacket off then reached out and took Dean's tie. 

"Leave it on," whispered Castiel, leaning into the taller mans ear. Dean shivered at the breath that ghosted over his ear. Castiel smiled and unbuttoned Dean shirt but leaving the tie around his neck. Dean worked Castiel out of his shirt and tie, and guided him back to bed. The back of Castiel's knees hit the bed, he pulled Dean's tie as he fell back on the bed. Dean landed on top of him, he laughed at the slightly ungraceful man under him. Castiel laughed along with him, Dean laughed as he sucked a love mark on to Castiel's pale neck. He continued kissing down the expanse of the pale skin of Castiel's chest and stomach. Dean ran his hands up Castiel's sides, making him squirm and onto his chest. His hands landed on two soft pink nipples, he smiled into the kiss he was putting on Castiel's lower stomach when he rubbed them with his thumb. Castiel let out a soft moan as Dean rubbed his nipples harder, Dean sucked another love mark on Castiel's hip. Dean moved his hands down to undo Castiel's pants, he lifted his hips to help Dean to take his pants off. Dean threw the pants with the other discarded clothes. Dean rubbed circles into Castiel's hips as he lick the front Castiel's boxers. He could feel Castiel was already hard, Castiel was moaning louder than before. Dean pulled his boxers off and pushed his legs so that his knees were bent. Dean sucked a love mark on to the inside of Castiel's thigh, and kissed his way to Castiel's dick. Dean licked up his shaft and kissed the head before his pink lush lips were around the tip and head. Castiel's head shot back on the pillow at the warm and wet feeling that was swallowing his dick. Dean was able to take all of Castiel into his mouth without gaging, he had a good gag reflex. Dean hand moved from the other mans hip to his balls, he cupped them and fondled them. Castiel moaned out and his hands grabbed at Dean's hair. He pulled lightly as Dean's other hand slipped under his ass. Dean's fingers pushed against the ring of muscle of Castiel's ass, as he continued to suck him off. He pushed his finger in to the first knuckle, making Castiel gasp and moan out loudly. 

"Dean..." Castiel moaned his name as Dean pushed his finger farther in his ass. Dean's pants were getting uncomfortably tight as he was working Castiel open. Dean  
moved his hand to undo his pants as he twisted his finger making another wonderful sound come out Castiel's lips. Dean slipped his pants and boxers off and threw them on the floor. The cool air felt good against his erection which made him hum and making his mouth vibrate. Castiel moaned out loudly and pulled Dean off of his cock. 

"If you continue, I will come-" Said Castiel but was cut off by Dean who pushed another finger into his ass. Dean smiled, he sat up and kissed Castiel as he scissored his fingers to spread his lover wider. Castiel moaned and kneed into Dean's mouth who now rutting against Castiel's cock with his own. Dean added a third finger as he kissed Castiel's jaw and up to his ear. 

"Are you ready?" Asked Dean in a whisper. 

"Yes, Dean please," moaned Castiel as Dean pulled his fingers out. Castiel shivered at the emptiness; Dean reached over Castiel and into the night table. He grabbed a bottle of lube but couldn't find a condom. 

"I can't find a condom," said Dean, looking over at Castiel. 

"It's fine, we can do it without one," replied Castiel as he took the lube from Dean's hand. He poured some on to his hand and reach down and took Dean's cock in his hand. He pumped his hand until Dean's cock was lubed and they were both ready. Castiel spread his legs as Dean lined himself up with Castiel and he pushed. Castiel shut his eyes against the pressure; Dean pushed until he was all the way in. They stayed still, Dean holding Castiel's hips and Castiel clutching the bed sheets. Dean started to move out after Castiel rolled his hips to find friction. Dean thrusted slowly, deeply and hitting Castiel's prostate every time. 

"You're so fucking tight," grunted Dean as he thrusted harder. Castiel was moaning and whimpering out Dean's name like a prayer. 

"Faster," moaned Castiel, moving his hands to Dean's hips. Dean leaned forward so he was kissing his husband and he quickened his pace. Castiel dug his fingers into Dean's back as he felt a warm, tight feeling grew in his stomach. 

"Dean, I'm going to..." Breathed Castiel. 

"Come for me," growled Dean into Castiel's ear. Castiel screamed Dean's name as his muscles tighten and his release shot on to his stomach. Dean moaned out Castiel's name as he came inside of Castiel. After they came down from their high, Dean pulled out of Castiel and laid down beside him. 

"Here," said Castiel as he pulled a small box from under the bed and handing it to Dean. "I have something else for you."

"Cas, you didn't have to, but thanks." Said Dean, taking the small box from his husband's hand. He opened it and found a new watch. Dean put down on the night table and pulled Castiel into his side. 

"Thanks, Cas I love it." Said Dean, into Castiel's hair. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course, Dean and I love you." Replied Castiel, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. 

"I'm sorry about forgetting our anniversary and not coming to fall asleep with but I will always love you." Said Dean as he looked at the gold band on his ring finger. 

"I forgive you Dean, happy anniversary." Yawned Castiel as he fell asleep in Dean's arms. 

"Happy anniversary Castiel," said Dean, closing his eyes and falling asleep too.


End file.
